The present invention relates to a heuristic search mechanism, and more specifically, to an extendable search mechanism using a node container with multiple binary tree views for fixed sized objects with limited expansion in shared storage.
Contemporary multi-image operating system environments share a single set of data amongst all operating system images. Sharing allows processes on one image to share processing capabilities and responsibilities with other images. Typically, objects within shared storage are stored in a fixed record table format. This fixed format has drawbacks when new requirements must be considered. When objects run short of reserved area they cannot be easily extended due to various members storing offsets to these objects. A resolution to this situation would be to shut down a coupled facility and perform an initialization of the shared storage to accommodate increased size. This type of disruption, however, is not acceptable on enterprise type systems with today's 24×7 availability needs.